


On The Woman

by LightDarkPheonix



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: All Dialogue, M/M, Slash, mentions of the woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkPheonix/pseuds/LightDarkPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A question about Irene Adler sparks a discussion of love and the Reichenbach Falls, of Mary Morstan and grief.  All dialogue.  This is my first attempt at slash [H/W] Don't like don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Woman

**Author's Note:**

> THis is unbetaed and unbritpicked. I tried to do the best I could with the language, but I am no scholar of Victorian England, and I do not know the intricacies of how they spoke.

“Holmes, were you ever in love with Irene Adler?”

 **** “The Woman?  No, I never loved her.  Watson, you know I have no interest in the fair sex.”

 **** “You spoke of her repeatedly for many weeks after that case.”

 **** “If by that case you mean the one you called A Scandal In Bohemia, it was more disappointment at being beaston than any romantic feeling.  Had she been a man, then perhaps something else would have developed.”

 **** “Holmes!”

 **** “Come now, old man, you cannot find that so shocking!”

“You do know what you are suggesting Holmes?”

 **** “Of course I do.  If you are going to ask me if I am a homosexual, the answer would be yes.”

 **** “But I thought...”

 **** “Whatever your readers may believe, I am just as human as you.”

 **** “Holmes, why are you telling me this?  You are opening yourself to blackmail!  I could go to Lestrade this instant and you would find yourself as Mr. Wilde finds himself, disgraced because of his acts!”

 **** “My dear Watson, you know you would never do this.”

 **** “You are right, I would not.  But how would you know this?”

 **** “Watson, what I am about to say, I am not sure if I am correct.  If my deductions are not the truth, please tell and I will stop.”

 **** “Of course!”

 **** “Dilated eyes.  A raised pulse.  Alone these things have many meanings, but put them together and there is only one conclusion.  Arousal.  Watson...”

 **** “I am sorry, please continue.”

 **** “Watson you have shown these signs.  Directed towards me.”

 **** “Holmes, I thought you had not noticed.  If you do not feel comfortable I am willing...”

“No Watson.  Do you not remember what I just said?  Your feelings, whatever they may be, are mutual.”

 **** “Why have you never spoken of this before?”

“I feared exactly what you said I should fear.  WHen you married Ms. Morstan I was certain my feelings were one sided.”

 **** “I did love Mary...”

 **** “I know this Watson, do not...!”

“Let me finish Holmes!  I loved Mary, I never loved her as much as I love you!   You know at the time she and I met, I was certain you were incapable of any true emotion.”

 **** “I certainly gave that impression.”

 **** “Yes, you certainly did.  My grief that you evidently heard about during your Hiatus was less over Mary’s death and more because it was the second time in as many years that somebody I cared about died and I was able to do nothing.”

 **** “My certainty that you would not share my feelings was what made me so willing to die that day at Reichenbach.”

 **** “You did not think of how it would effect me, seeing you plunge over the cliff to your apparent death?”

 **** “I did not go to the Falls intending to die.  I underestimated Moriarty that night.  I survived purely by accident.  Had it rained that day I would have died alongside the Professor.  I only remained dead because I was afraid to return to an empty 221B.  I thought you were happy.”

 **** “So did I.  Then Mary died and my mind was flooded with what-might-have-beens.”

 **** “We have been a right pair of fools, eh Watson?”

 **** “We have my dear Holmes, yes we have.”

 


End file.
